fsdwfandomcom-20200215-history
Laughing Jackals Company
The Laughing Jackals are a mercenary company operating in northern Claylia. The house was founded by and continues to be headmastered by Barracuda, and is believed to be one of the world's most reliable companies though its true nature is kept under wraps to the general public. Description The Laughing Jackals are shown to be a heavily rowdy and boisterous bunch, though they are described as extremely efficient at given missions. Their roster size is considered below average, and the guild hall is not of notable size either; In spite of their limitations, however, the Laughing Jackals boast some of the most renowned pioneers and thus are credited with historic accomplishments. Perhaps a major reason for most of the disregard for the Laughing Jackals is that the company is extremely unpresentable. Accounts of very low member attendance, shoddy headquarters condition, and unfavorable personalities among its roster have led to the Laughing Jackals being viewed as 'troublemakers'. For this reason, the Laughing Jackals have almost never seen a willing initiate, which has resulted in the roster being composed of Veterans and above. Additionally, the headquarters seems to nearly fail every quality inspection and has apparently gone without insurance for over a decade. Notable Members * Former member; either resigned or expelled ** Deceased; confirmed death Wiki.png|Baboon Galahad Wiki.png|Barracuda Wiki.png|Bombar Wiki.png|Nergal** Wiki.png|Nicodemus Wiki.png|Rain ** Wiki.png|Red Wiki.png|Simon ** Wiki.png|Sol Hierarchy * Headmaster: ** Barracuda * Second in Command: ** Baboon Galahad * Veterans: ** Bombar ** Nicodemus ** Nergal** ** Red ** Rain** * Experts: * Intermediates: ** Simon** * Initiates: ** Sol History The Laughing Jackals Company was established by Barracuda 25 years before the events of the present. Barracuda, who had grown tiresome of his miner occupation, sought adventure and action as a means to put his herculean strength to what he deemed was better use. For 11 years he tirelessly worked as a member of an undisclosed merc guild until he himself had been able to establish one of his own. He had constructed the headquarters completely by his own hand in a short amount of time, after which he was able to officialize it as the 'Laughing Jackals Company'. The guild's roster was not stable until 10 years after its establishment, when Rain and Simon arrived. Before this period, however, Barracuda and Nergal were the only starting members to remain with the guild. Nergal was the first to become a Laughing Jackal; He had encountered the newly erected guild hall during a travel of his and admired the path of life it represented. Harboring his status as a Wizard alongside the many tasks he completed, Nergal rose up to Veteran status in a historic record time of one month. With the arrival of new initiates, however, Nergal began to make appearances far less often and began to focus on his hobbies in solitude. Rain and Simon, two immigrants from Durnamher, had come to the Laughing Jackals with the willingness to work efficiently. The duo proved very capable, with Rain becoming a veteran in a mere two years. Barracuda viewed them as children and considered them the backbone of the company. Nicodemus had joined some time in between this period and the arrival of Bombar. Category:Guilds Category:Constructions Category:Concepts